Couples Retreat
by Britgirllovesfantasy
Summary: Skye and Ward Go under cover as a couple to a couples retreat to investigate some unusual happenings, short bit of Skyeward drivel. Please review :-)
1. Chapter 1

**So our lovely characters Skye and Agent Ward have been sent undercover as a couple to a couples retreat. Lovely bit of Skyeward drivel.**

**(Please like me on FB Lauren Bannon music and twitter laurenbannon1)**

"Ok our last couple! Skye, let's start with you, tell the group, what is it that Grant does that makes you feel the most anger"

Skye shrugged and looked nervously towards her S.O "don't look at him for the answer." The woman continued as she pulled at a stray Afro curl and tucked it back into her tight bun.

"Um, I dunno I guess, when he leaves the toilet seat up" Skye replies with a slight smirk.

"Skye, I think you need to take this a little more seriously, I need you to dig deeper, what is it? Come on now, there must be something"

"Ok fine" Skye looked down at her hands and studied her half chewed fingernails for a moment "I guess he can be a little closed off"

"Yes, go on" the woman smiled

"And just when I think I've made a break through and that we are actually communicating, he just turns into the T1000 again" Skye looks up at the groups equally befuddled expressions and clarifies, "you know a robot"

"Good Skye, and how does that make you feel?"

"Like I'm not important, at least not important enough for him to share what's on his mind." Skye looks up to meet her S.O's dark eyes and quickly looks away.

"Thank you for sharing that Skye, and now you Grant, would you care to tell us and Skye what your feeling"

Wards face made no expression it was hard to read his thoughts towards this woman, but he obliged her.

"Skye is unexpected, frustrating, often childish and constantly needs to fill silences"

"Ok Grant, that's quite a share, care to elaborate" the woman smiled her bright white smile and dimples formed in her ebony cheeks as she gestured for him to continue.

Ward did not once look up at his trainee as he spoke

"Despite all those things, I love her, even when she makes me crazy..."

Skye gulped and searched for something in Wards eyes, had that been true or was it just part of the act? 'Of course he's acting, she said quietly to herself.

"...I just don't know if I can trust her" he continued

'Boom that was not part of the act' she thought silently.

"Has there been a recent event that has caused you to mistrust her?"

"A few weeks ago she was in contact with her ex..."

"Hey that wasn't what you thought it was, and you know it!" Skye interrupted in immediate defense of herself

"Skye please let him finish, how did that make you feel Grant?"

"Betrayed" this time he did look up at her, Skye could feel his eyes pierce through her.

"Ok thank you both of you, now it appears to me that both of you need to communicate more, It's obvious you both have strong feelings for one another, but you need to work hard at this. Skye, give him time, he will open up and Grant if you open yourself to her she will feel no need to confide in others, talk tell her how you feel, listen to each other.

Right group, this was a fantastic session today, I think we have all made progress, lets finish by taking our partners hands, looking deep into there eyes and saying 'I am sorry, I forgive you and I love you" the group repeated in a haunting chorus.

Skye felt the warmth of Wards hands entwined with hers and felt her stomach do a tiny flip,

"Finally once you feel you've let go of the bad, in you own time I want you to kiss your partners meaningfully. Great session everyone and I'll see you all back here tomorrow at 9" she called as she exited the room.

"Whoa, did she just say kiss?" Skye asked looking almost panicked before she schooled her features to look calm.

"Yes, why are you scared?" Ward teased trying to keep the smile from his mouth.

"No of course not, why are you?" She said raising an eyebrow

"Skye I have been on countless missions undercover, if I was scared of a little kiss between coworkers I'd be out of a job," he whispered

"Less chatting more kissing" came a chirpy voice from behind them, it was a jolly looking portly woman from the couple next to them, she winked at them both before pulling her husband away and out the door.

"Ewe it's like an Orgy in here" Skye commented looking around at all the couples swapping saliva " some are really going for it"

"Guess we just have to make ours real convincing then" he said pulling her legs towards him and smiling in way that could almost be perceived as flirtatious, she felt a tingle at the feel of his hands against her bare thighs, god why did she have to wear such tiny shorts today she thought silently. He removed one of his hands from her thigh and raised it up to her cheek pulling her face to his till there lips were almost touching,

"Ready to sell it?" He breathed, now running his hand carelessly across the nape of her neck.

"Give me your best" she smiled, their foreheads touching, before she could say another word his lips were on hers hungrily devouring her mouth with his, the pair filled the space between them as best they could, he lifted her tiny frame easily onto himself and let his hand work there way up her back, then tugging at her hair, she pulled away teasing before moving her lips back to his and running her fingers through the his short cropped hair, and pressing her body hard against his, it wasn't long before they realised that they were now alone.

"I think we can stop now," Skye said breathlessly moving herself off of her S.O

"Ye I think we sold it" Ward said equally out of breath and smiling broadly

"I supposes...but I've had better" she teased smiling at a smoldering ward as she made her way to the door,

"Oh is that right?" Ward said, only seconds behind her, he reached over her and pressed door shut, she turned to find herself trapped between her S.O and the thick oak door, he was so close she could feel his warm breath on her cheek, she tried to disguise the lustful desire from her gaze, he wrapped his hands around her thighs and lifted her against the wall with ease, "don't make me go for round two" he whispered sending shivers down her neck. There was as soft buzz and then a click

"Hello do you copy? Can you talk" Came Fitz's voice through their earpieces.

Ward lowered his trainee to the floor before answering. "We can talk"

"What's going on? You two were supposed to check in five minutes ago?"

"Sorry the meeting over ran" Ward replied formally.

"Right, well was there anything unusual? Did you pick up on anyone or anything peculiar?" He said in his broad Scottish accent.

"No everyone was normal, well as normal as these hippies can be?!" Replied Skye

"Skye, are you ok? You sound a little out of breath?"

"Of course ye I just...I'm fine"

"Ok well keep us updated, checks again in an hour"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the Follows Likes and reviews! Keep them coming especially the reviews, they make my day! :-)**

**wasn't sure if I was gonna continue this one but thanks to ARIA RAMIREZ for the kind tweet i thought i'd give the next chapter a bash!**

**Please Follow me on Twitter Laurenbannon1 ****Facebook Lauren Bannon Music! **

**Peace n Love MAOS Fans xxx**

An hour or two had passed and they were back in their cabin. He pulled out the suitcase that had been I quite ingeniously modified by Fitz to fit all of the high spec equipment he and Skye needed to complete the mission as well as what Skye like to call her 'essentials' he smiled a little, then caught himself and rearranged his features appropriately. Ok so today was two far, he had let himself get carried away, sure they had to sell themselves as a couple but what the heck had he been playing at? He was just going to have to make clear to Skye that this was strictly business.

Skye made her way to the bathroom in the tiny wooden cabin and slipped out of her now sweaty clothes chucking them on the floor and making her way into the not so hot shower. Still she didn't mind the less than tepid water in the sticky heat.

Once finished she toweled herself dry, slipped on a short tight summer dress and checked herself in the small mirror above the sink. "Not bad" she smiled to herself approvingly "not bad at all." Once satisfied she made her way back into the cabin area to find her S.O. Pacing by the bed, she wandered over towards him and pulled out some of the high spec gadgetry the Fitz had packed in their wonder-case.

"Really? That's what you're wearing?" he said as his eyes wandered over her tiny frame.

"What? It's hot?! I mean the weather is hot?! You know what I mean"

"Don't you think it's a little short?" He replied a little more aggressively than he had intended.

She moved across from the bed towards him till she was facing him square on.

"Well it's not like you were complaining at the length of my shorts earlier when you had your hands wrapped round my legs!" She smiled almost flirtatiously.

"Believe me Skye, that was purely for the act, I have no desire to wrap my hands around your legs," he said calmly but he could now feel the heat rising in his cheeks.

"Oh please you loved it" Skye replied defensively "I bet that's the most action you've had in months" she smirked poking her index finger into his extremely firm chest.

"Oh I get plenty believe me" he replied subconsciously inching himself closer, nearly closing the gap between them. "And I certainly didn't hear you complaining this afternoon"

"Just Like you said Ward, it was all for the act right?" She smiled, "And Im sure you can't help it if your just a mere mortal man who can't control himself"

"Me? Not control myself? Ha! You have no idea…!" He glared directly into those sweet chocolate brown orbs before composing himself again.

"Oh yes, that's right I forgot? You Grant Ward are just the epitome of self control Mr T1000" she chimed "now if you'll excuse me, I have to conceal this transsatonic receiver somewhere in this ridiculously short dress" she finished sarcastically while gesturing to the high tech equipment in her hand. Using the strapping she fastened it to her upper thigh, raising her already dangerously short skirt. Still only inches away from her S.O she looked up to see him gawping with his jaw practically to the floor. "Glad to see your exercising that self control there Ward" she said with a satisfied smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Skye shifted uncomfortably as she tried to adjust the transsatonic receiver strapped to her thigh without drawing attention to herself.

"Will you sit still?" Grant whispered through gritted teeth, but she ignored him and continued to shift from each side of her chair. He placed his hand firmly on her thigh in order to stop the fidgeting. Skye immediately stills and feeling herself go rigid at his touch. The pair look at one another awkwardly before returning there attention back to the tall dark woman standing on the podium at the end of small tightly packed hall.

"...and I Dr Desouza promise that not only will my colleagues and I help to cement the bonds of your relationship, but we will also provide a stable and environment for that love to deepen. After this two week course, each couple will be given the opportunity to stay and live on the commune permanently if they wish to do so! Further information can be found in your welcome brochures..." At this Skye made a grab for the brochure under the seat in front. She thumbed gingerly through the pages. "You know for a hippy commune she sure doesn't fit the bill," she muttered nodding her head towards the very clean cut Dr Desouza "I mean I seriously doubt she goes barefoot singing Kum bya my lord?" She raises her brow as if to coax a response from her silent S.O But he only nods.

So what do they know Skye thoughts silently. There's definitely something suspect going on, it seemed that the couples who were further into the program seemed, well more cheery? But in a weird zombified way? Like they were just sheep milling around all doe eyed and placid. She shuddered at the thought, honestly they gave her the creeps. It was weird most of the couples who had completed the program were eager to sign their life away and of course their incomes and all for what? The promise of eternal happiness? What a load of horse crap! And on top of that the suspicious number of the couples who signed up, then miraculously disappeared only days later.

She fidgeted on her chair again, trying to adjust the strap on the transatonic receiver fruitlessly! She wasn't sure if it had picked up on any unusual electro magnetic activity yet, Fitz hadn't quite explained what it was that it did exactly. But he did say if there was any technology that was Alien around, she would know about it. So far nothing? She looked up at Ward his eyes were fixed on the guest speaker, but she knew he could feel her gaze.

"Psst...psst...Ward"

"What?" Ward replied still keeping his gaze fixed straight ahead

"We've gotta go to the commune" she says trying to keep her voice low

"No Skye, Coulsen hasn't authorised that"

"So what we are not gonna find anything here I'm telling you"

"Skye, this is just a simple recon mission, we are not even sure if the readings Fitzsimmons got on the spectrogate are anything to do with this place?"

"Oh please, this is the only place for miles, of course the readings related to here? And don't tell me you can't see there's something odd about this place?" She was now struggling to keep her voices at a whisper, anger flushed her cheeks and she forced herself to swallow her next words.

"Look Skye, I'm not saying there not. I'm just saying that those weren't our orders."

Later that evening the pair made there way back into the cabin, Skye could still feel the anger burning in her cheeks, what was it about this place that seemed to make her emotions feel so much more intense, she shook away the thought of the other emotions she had been feeling since there arrival. No point going down that rabbit hole she thought as they entered the little wooden lodge. She quickly checked herself and remembered they were in the middle of a full-scale argument.

"Skye this isn't up for discussion. Our job is to hand in the evidence to shield and then they will decide what to do with it! That's just how the system works!" He spat, nearly letting his rage get the better of him. God why was she so frustrating? And why was it so hot in there? He thought as he inched himself closer to her slender frame and stared into her defiant face. "God Ward, there is no evidence! The transatonic receiver has picked up on nothing! You wanna know what that means? SHIELD are gonna do nothing!"

"You don't know that!" He said a little uncertainty creeping into his formal tone. He was only inches from her face now and he could feel her warm heavy breaths on his cheek. He wasn't quite sure how they had got that way, one minute they had been bickering at either side of the room, and the next minute she was there in front of him backed up against the wall. He was so close to her now, he could almost feel her chest heaving beneath him, she was breathing faster now and he hadn't realised but his breaths were matching hers he studied her face watching the blush rise in her cheeks, he knew she could feel it too. "Why can't you just follow the rules huh?" He said leaning in a little closer. "Why can't you just break them?" she breathed with a meaningful look in her eyes. She gulped feeling the heat from his body making her dizzy.

Stop Skye! She thought, get a grip, you have to stop this. After a moment she composed herself and lifted her hand to her face, she felt him lean into it as he stifled a groan "I hope you are still capable of exercising that self control?" She said with a pointed smile. Ward immediately snapped out of his reverie and jumped a few inches away from her as if she were a scolding hot plate.

His face burned with embarrassment and turned to an immediate grimace as he found himself having to swallow back the waves of anger that began to rise to the surface. She was still backed up against the wall her hair a little messed. She tried to look unaffected but he could still see the signs of blush in her cheeks and despite her efforts to steady her breathing she was still panting heavily. He calmed himself and moved back towards her placing one arm on the wall so she was almost pinned beneath him "don't worry about me Skye, I am perfectly capable" he said darkly pressing himself to her, she felt the flush in her cheeks blaze to a full fiery red, if he tried anything now she wasn't sure she would be able to control herself, she wasn't even sure if she wanted to. He looked down into her chocolaty brown orbs.

She felt him place his free hand on the inner part of her left thigh, he began to run his hand upwards and she felt her body stiffen. Her back arched in response to his touch. He let his hand linger there for a moment as he felt her take a sharp intake of breath. Once he was satisfied with her reaction, he ripped the Velcro strap that held the transatonic receiver in place and pulled it from her thigh. Her face was a mixture of shock and surprise; he leaned in "are you?"

She gulped.


End file.
